Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company ("3M") markets a variety of marking films for the application of color graphics to durable, flexible substrates.
One example of the marking films is a Panaflex.TM. Paint-On-Paper Series 820 marking film marketed by 3M comprising a heat-activatable, vinyl-containing screen printing ink on a paper liner for use with translucent substrates as commercial graphics, such as back-lit signs and awnings. Further details about this type of marking film are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,107; 4,542,078; 4,565,842; and 4,737,224.
Another example of the marking films is a series of heat activated films comprising a durable, glossy, plastic film having an opaque, heat activated adhesive for transfer to the durable, flexible substrate. These films are marketed by 3M as Scotchcal.TM. 605 Film, Scotchcal.TM. Series 650 Films, Scotchlite.TM. 2200 and 2800 films. Each of these films is useful for reflective signs, i.e., opaque substrates, because the heat activated adhesives on the films are opaque.